


Broken Inside

by TheOnlySPL



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Video, song: Broken Inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlySPL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I dare you to cross the line again, because deep down inside, there's something that waits to be broken."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlin Holidays](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Merlin+Holidays).



[Broken Inside](http://vimeo.com/54582488)

**The Story:** Uther has arranged a marriage agreement between Morgana and an allied King, Gwaine. Morgana does not wish to marry him because she is secretly in love with Merlin. Morgana and Merlin have kept their romance secret for a long time, and Merlin is not pleased when he hears of her betrothal to King Gwaine. It isn't long before Morgana learns that Gwaine is far too much like Uther. The secret lovers are eventually caught while planning to run away and elope. Uther sentences Merlin to death (hence being chained and left for dead) and Gwaine has his way with Morgana. Merlin eventually manages to escape and tries to help his love escape, they are caught once again and Morgana comes to the conclusion that revenge is necessary; she goes mad. She sets out to imprison King Gwaine and kill Uther. Merlin tries to stop her but she still manages to kill both Uther and Gwaine. Even this is not enough for her, and in his efforts to stop her from destroying the entire kingdom, Merlin wounds her fatally and she dies in his arms.


End file.
